Penguin Days of Summer: Wrath of Egypt
by penguin adventures
Summary: everything was normal in New York until Cleopatra's Nettle falls into a sinkhole. shortly afterward some of the world's major cities are covered in sand when a freak sandstorm hit. The Penguin go on a worldwide Transdimesional clean up but find themselves face to face to an Egyptian god or two. Can the Penguins and New York survive the wrath of Egypt?
1. Chapter One: Desert in New York

August 4th 2015

Central Park, Cleopatra's Nettle

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "the rats are all over the nettle." "Any sign of the Rat Monarach," I said. "None," he replied. "Why would they be interested in that," Private said, "we destroyed the Treasure of the Golden Squirrel." "And we have the key…somewhere," I replied. Rico hacked up the Map, "Rico get rid of that we don't need it anymore." Rico threw the tablet with the map to his right and readied his flamethrower. "I have a Visual on the Rat King!" Kowalski shouted. "What in the name of me are you doing?" Julian said. "Ringtail you can't just…" "Rats! Get them!" "right away boss," another rat said. We took out the Rats and knocked out the king, "this is not awesome."

"Skipper…" Kowalski, "I'm detecting high levels of spectral energy." "From where?" "The Nettle," Kowalski replied. We turned to the obelisk and found that all the Heiroglyphs were aglow. "Um boss should we get out of here?" "Totally," The Rat King said backing off, "Run!" All the Rat fled as the ground started to shake. "Blowhole…" I said. "No," Kowalski said, "Not him." "The Red Squirrel?" Private asked. "He's in jail," I replied as cracks started to form, "Move! Move! Move!"

We retreated as the cracks started to open and the obelisk seemed to glow brighter. "Kowalski anlysis?" "This is no scientific explaination for that!" and then the ground collapsed leaving behind a massive crater. "A sinkhole?" "There's no caves in the middle of New York City." We hid behind the bushes as Fire engines and police cars arrived at the scene. Several New Vans showed up as well along with a News Helicopter. "Let's return to the Base before the area gets swarmed with Reporters from around the country." We left the area and returned to Headquarters.

2 hours later…

Penguin HQ

"This Chuck Charles reporting live from Central Park," The News reporter said, "Behind me is a massive sinkhole where Cleopatra's Nettle once stood…" The New Boardcast switched to a overhead view of the disaster area. "An important part of the History of park and of the city is now gone...Emergency workers reported that noone was present at the time of the collapse. Central Park will remain closed until the sinkhole is filled in and The Zoo has announced that it will close as well."

I turned away from the TV and said, "see nothing bad happened." "Skipper sinkholes just don't form for no reason," Kowalski said, "it looks more like a crater to me." "Skipper," Private said back from his flyby, "The Nettle is at the bottom of the sinkhole an it's still in one piece." "That's Impossible we all saw it fall over," I said. "Skipper," Private said, "you have to see this!" "This is Gale force with breaking weather news!" the weatherman said, "We are currently experiencing a freak sandstorm…" "Sandstorm?" I asked. "We're not in a desert," Private said. "Vast parts of the city are now buried in sand," the weatherman continued, "It is advised that you stay inside!"

"Something is wrong here," Kowalski said, "either New York is suddenly in a desert or…" "The Desert came to us," I replied. "There are similar reports of sandstorms in Seattle, Chicago, London, Paris, Washington D.C., Moscow, Berlin, and Rome." "The Weather forecasting community is at a lost on how to explain this." I turned off the TV, "Kowalski where is this sand coming from?" "Based on my calucations…over the Atlantic." "What?" Private, Rico, and I said. "Ready the Super-plane," I said, "we're heading to the source!"

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: The Portal

Over the Atlantic

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Anything," I asked. Kowalski had his binculors out and was looking out the cockpit window of the plane. "Nothing Skipper," Kowalski said, "the clouds are too thick!" "Skipper," Private said, "I have a visual on a very strange cloud." "Details Private!" I said. "It look's like a funnel cloud but's it on it's side and it's spinning."

"Spinning?" Kowalski said. We got a direct visual on the cloud and it look very familiar.

"That's no cloud," I said. "It's a transdimesional Portal," Kowalski said. "What I thought we were done with those," I said. "That strange it's not sucking us in," Kowalski said. "Yes but sand is being blown out," I said. "Yes and at this altitude the jet stream would carry the sand back to the mainland," Kowalski said. "And deposit it in cities like New York," I replied. "Exactly…" Kowalski said. "There is only one why to stop this," I said, "Into the Portal!" The Pilot steered the plane towards the portal and we flew straight at it. We entered the portal but once we were on the other side we were blown right back out. "Blast!" I said, "we're still over the North Atlantic!"

"So now what?" "Initiate warp drive!" I told the Pilot. The Pilot pushed the Warp Drive button and after a flash of white we found ourselves over a desert landscape. The Plane went into hover and turned around so we could see the sand getting sucked into the Portal. "So where are we?" Private asked as we were nearly sucked back into the Portal. "We should probably not stay here," I told the pilot. We flew away from the portal and saw nothing but sand dunes, camel caravans, and the occasional oasis. "Skipper's Log," I said, "01131 hours we are on the other side of a Transdimensional Portal with nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. If we don't see something in the next few minutes we will turn around for home and figure out another way to fix the sand problem."

After a few minutes we turned around and headed back to the portal. While the Plane flew away we were unaware of a presence watching us. "We're back at the Portal," Kowalski said, "we made good time it about Noon back in NYC." "Kowalski once we're back at HQ I want you in the lab to figure out a way to send the sand in New York back to this desert world." The Plane reentered warp drive and we found ourselves back over the city. The living conditions did not improve…they didn't worsen either. "Kowalski is it just me…or did New York turn into a desert?" "New York turned into a desert," Kowalski replied.

Shortly…

Penguin HQ

"Eureka!" Kowalski shouted. We all turn to him, "What is it Kowalski?" "With this we should be able to return all the sand," Kowalski said holding up the vacumm. "That's the Vacumm…" "No the Vacumm is over there," Kowalski said, "this is a transdimesional vacumm." "Transdimesional Vacumm?" Private asked. "inside is a mini portal and I set it to the same frequency of the Portal over the Alantic…" Kowalski said. "Thus sending the Sand back to the other side of that portal," I said.

"But shouldn't we close the Portal so the Sand we're sending back doesn't end up back in that portal?" Private asked. "I have a solution for that," Kowalski added, "I added a Portal closing feature to the Super-Plane all we have to do is return to the Atlantic Portal." "Commence Operation…Sand removal" I said, "Let's roll!"

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Sand cleanup

Over the Atlantic Ocean

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Super-Plane once again flew up to the portal. "Activate the Portal Closer!" I shouted. "Portal Closing feature engaged," Kowalski replied. The Portal closed, "No more freak sand storms at least," I said. I turned to the Pilot, "Plot a course to Rome…it's time to clean up some sand." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we should keep the plane here in case the Portal opens again." "Fine," I said. "Keep an eye on out for portals," I told the pilot. "Space-Time Teleport at the ready," Kowalski said. "Fully charged we don't want a repeat of last time," I said. "Of course," Kowalski said, "when in rome…"

Shortly…

Rome, Italy

12:10 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Maybe we should have gotten a bigger Vacumm?" I said. "Let's see City wide…Sand…air freshing…suction on…" Kowalski said. We watched as all the sand in the city was sucked into Vacumm…Pretty impressively I might add. Just a few minutes after the vacumm was turned on all the sand was gone and we found ourselves in front of the coliseum. "Next stop…I can't believe I'm saying this…Moscow," I said.

Moscow, Russia

12:13 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"The Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski said in his Red Squirrel voice, "the only device that will allow you to travel the world in just a few minutes." "Kowalski," I said, "Sand removal now…the less time we spend in Russia the better." Kowalski removed all the sand with the Vacumm and before I could speak activated the teleport

Berlin, Germany

12:16 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Activate the Vacumm," I said in my best german accent, "send the sand back where it belongs." "Right away Skipper," Kowalski said pushing the on button. It took a bit longer then the other two cities to remove the sand. " ** _Sand removal complete_** ," Kowalski said impersonating the Daleks. "Kowalski," I said. "Yes Skipper." "Don't ever speak like that again." "Next stop…Paris."

Paris, France

12: 25 P.M Eastern Standard Time

"Okay no lollygagging," I said, "Just do it." Kowalski vacummed up the sand and we found ourselves in front of the effiel tower. "Next city…"

Washington D.C, USA

12:27 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Kowalski," I said, "well you know…" Kowalski activated the Transdimesional vacumm and cleared away the sand. "Just four cities left," Kowalski said. "As long as there are no deleys we should be fine," I said.

Seattle, Washington

12:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"More Sand…great," I said. "Sand mode engaged," Kowalski said holding the end of the vacumm. All the sand was cleared away revealing the Seattle skyline. "Next stop…" "Sweet Home Chicago," Kowalski said.

Chicago, Illinois

12:35 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"It's time to free up this city," I said. Kowalski activated the vacumm and the sand was quickly removed and we found ourselves in the middle of Daley plaza. "Another City saved," I said, "Kowalski bring us over to New York…" "Right away sir," Kowalski said.

New York, New York

12:39 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Why are we on liberty island?" Private asked. "It seemed fitting," I replied. Kowalski activated the Vacumm and cleared the sand from the city. We were treated to a view of the New York Skyline. "Okay boys just one more city to go," I said, "Next Stop London…"

London, England

12:47 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Kowalski," I said, "do it." Kowalski activated the vacumm for the last time and removed the sand. Big Ben tolled the time and the London Eye started up again. "And that's a mission accomplished," I said, "High-one!" "Skipper it's the Super-Plane," Kowalski said, "their sending out a distress signel!" "Mr. Kowalski bring us back to the Super-Plane!"

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Fury of Egypt

Over the Atlantic

12:50 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"What is that," I said. "I have no idea," Kowalski said, "a giant Jackal maybe." "That tell me what it might be tell me what it is!" I turned to Mason and said, "where on Earth did that thing come from?" Phil signed something, "From above us," Mason translated. "Kowalski height Estimate!" "1,776 feet tall give or take," Kowalski replied. "Skipper the Portal is opening again!" "Close it!" I shouted.

The Portal closed but the Giant Jackal opened the portal and spoke. It's voice shook the air, "I AM ANUBIS AND EGYPT WILL RISE AGAIN!" "what Egyptian god is that?" I asked. "The Eygptian god of embalming," Kowalski replied. "Private keep closing that portal!" I shouted. "I can't," Private shouted, "Anubis keeps opening it!" And then the air shook as another Eygptian deity appeared. "Osiris," Kowalski whispered, "we are so doomed." I turned the two giants and said, "Eygpt has fallen go back where you came from," I shouted. The air shook with the laughter of the two "gods" almost knocking the Super-Plane into the Ocean below. "FOUR FLIGHTLESS BIRD AGAINST US?" Osiris asked. "Yes…" I said.

Anubis knocked the Super-Plane out of the air. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Kowalski shouted. "No one is going to rescue us," I said. "Communcations offline!" Private shouted. "Kowalski Options!" Kowalski releashed the plane's parachute and we landed in the the atlantic. "Now we're stuck on the atlantic ocean!" I shouted. "we're taking on water!" Private shouted. "Kowalski teleport this plane to dry land," I said. "too late," Private said. The Plane was picked up and thrown into the portal which closed afterward. "Now we're stuck in a desert," Kowalski said. We all looked up and shouted, "Nooooooo!"

(end of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Penguins in a Desert

Unknown Location

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time?

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski status report where are we?" Skipper asked. "Not sure where we're at but I do have the repair time," I replied. "And that is?" "best case scenario Six to Nine weeks." "Sixty Nine Weeks!" "No six to Nine Weeks," I said. "What's the worst Case scenario?" "Seven Hundred years," I replied. "Seven Hundred Years?" "that's the less likely scenario," I replied, "the Six to Nine week option is more likely." "Any sign of that jackal?" Skipper asked. "None," I replied.

(Skipper's POV) I'm taking over the narration (Kowalski's POV) You Narrated the first four chapters! (Skipper's POV) As your commanding officer… (Rico's POV) Ka-boom! Ka-boom! (Skipper's POV) Any one else like to interrupt? (Kowalski's POV) As I was saying… (Skipper's POV) You have your chance I'm taking over the narration of this chapter. (Kowalski's POV) Fine continue…

(Skipper's POV)

"Alright," I said turning to the chimps, "Let's get to work!" "does the teleport still work?" "The interworkings got filled with sand," Kowalski replied. (Kowalski's POV) I believe I said, "I just need to make some adjustments." (Skipper's POV) "Right," I said, "Rico! Make a latrine maybe find water." "According to my calculations the nearest oasis is 2 miles that way," Kowalski said. "Skipper what is that?" "Just the heat playing games on our heads." "Skipper I think I can make the small portal in the transdimension vacumm bigger." "Kowalski…get on that," I said. "Yes sir," Kowalski said getting his tools from Rico. He opened the toolbox and got to work on the Vacumm.

"Skipper…" Private said, "we have a problem…" "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted. "You created that Portal?" "No," Kowalski said, "but I know how to stop the egyptain empire from returning…" "How," I asked. "We just need to return to New York and destroy Cleopatra's Nettle." "Well we can't return to New York without that portal!" Kowalski returned to the vacumm…

2 hours later…

"And that should do it," Kowalski said. The Portal Kowalski created Worked…too well and soon both us and the plane were sucked into it and The transdimensional vacumm imploded as a result. "Yes I Calculated correctly!" Kowalski shouted. We found ourselves in secret level 14 the aircraft hanger. I turn to the chimps and said, "begin repairs on the plane!"

The Chimps got to work while Phil and Mason left to return to their habitat. "Kowalski how do you intend we destroy the Nettle?" "Good old fashion explosives," Kowalski said. "Ka-boom?" "Rico ready you're best explosives," I said, "we're stopping this at the source." We returned to the main base and readied for the task at hand. Private was on periscope duty while Rico readied all the explosives. "Skipper," Private said, "I think you better see this." I took the periscope from Private and saw a gaint Jackal in distance. "We need to move now!" I shouted running into Kowalski's Lab. "Skipper…" Kowalski said as I came out with the Sub-zero Cannon. "Boys we have a obelisk to destroy…" I said, "Let's move out!"

(End of chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: destroying the obelisk

Sinkhole in Central Park

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Rico be careful with those," I said, "one wrong move would compromise our entire operation!" Rico finished placing the explosives around the downed obeslisk and readied the detonator. "Rico ready the explosives," I said, "we'll cover you." Kowalski readied a Dalek-buster while I readied the Sub-Zero Cannon. Osiris arrived with Horus and Anubis flanking him, "STOP THEM THEY MUST NOT DESTROY THE OBELISK!"

I turned to Kowalski and said, "Fire at will!" Kowalski started firing the Dalek-buster at our attackers. I joined in with the Sub-Zero Cannon as the Dalek-buster was crushed by a gaint hand. All the Sub-Zero Cannon did was slow them down. Osiris then started to walk towards us. "Rico set off those Explosives!" "Okay," Rico said pushing the detonator button. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted as Anubis picked up Kowalski and Private. A large explosion filled the hole but I had no time to enjoy it as Horus Picked us up. Osiris caught up and said one last thing, "THROW THEM INTO THE PIT AND BURY THEM!"

None of them got a chance of move as they turned to stone. We escaped and slid down their stone bodies and made it to safety before they collapsed into the sink hole the stone fragments filling the hole halfway. "Mission accomplished," I said. "Now what?" Private asked. "While we're here we might as well get some Snow Cones," Kowalski said. "yes," I said, "We owned those Snow Cones." We walked out into the distance to find a Snow Cone Cart as a digger appeared and filled in the rest of the sinkhole.

 **The End**


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
